1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for preventing auto theft, and more particularly to a disabling system including a remotely controlled electromagnetic valve for shutting off fuel flow to an automobile engine.
2. Description of Prior Art
The theft of cars is a well known problem. One skilled in car theft can easily forge keys or by-pass the ignition switch to start the engine. Also, certain anti-theft devices, such as steering wheel locks, brake locks, and/or transmission locks, are easily removed by a crafty thief. Even the more expensive electronic car alarm systems have been thwarted by the experienced car thief. Once stolen by a career car thief, cars are either sold in parts, or used to commit other criminal acts. There is a long felt need to provide a way of preventing a car from being stolen.
Many prior art devices have come about to combat this problem of car theft. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,432,495, issued to Thompkins, discloses a remote radio control system for activating an ignition kill switch in the event the car is operated without the consent of the owner. U.S. Pat. No. 5,193,641, issued to Durrell, discloses a system requiring a PIN code in order to keep a car running. That is, if the car is started improperly, after a certain time interval, the fuel system will be cut off unless the PIN code is properly entered. E.P.O. Patent Doc. 317,485, issued to Kimura et al., discloses a system for remotely starting and subsequently operating various features (e.g., heating the passenger compartment) of mobile equipment. U.K. Patent Doc. 2,079,837, issued to Soss, discloses a system for securing an automobile, dwelling house, or the like, using a remote transmitter for activating or deactivating the system. U.S. Pat. No. 4,991,683, issued to Garretto et al., discloses an anti-theft vehicle system that shuts off power to an engine coil, fuel pump, or fuel flow valve until a reset device, such as a switch or keyboard, is activated. U.S. Pat. No. 4,893,240, issued to Karkouti, discloses a system for operating selected functions of a vehicle remotely, including starting the engine. U.S. Pat. No. 4,553,511, issued to Hayakawa et al., discloses a keyboard for user input of a code in order to start the ignition of a car. U.S. Pat. No. 4,107,962, issued to MaKinnon, discloses a timing circuit in conjunction with a concealed switch, for providing an auto anti-theft device. U.S. Pat. No. 3,834,484, issued to Sangster discloses an anti-theft device for I.C. engines. U.S. Pat. No. 3,657,720, issued to Avdenko et al., discloses a remote system for starting and stopping an automobile engine by a pair of radio transceivers.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.